Clase de Natación
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: ¡¿Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer de esa locura! [ Intento de Shounen-ai] ¡KxS! ¡One-shot! /OoC/AU/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas:** _El siguiente fic participa en el reto temático de Enero: Querido diario, hoy también fui asombroso. Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Adverticia:** Shounen-ai. OoC (Out of Character/ Fuera del personaje). AU(Alternative Universe/ Universo Alterno) . Y pues un fic basado en _hechos reales_ pero con sus obvias modificaciones. Si no te gusta, márchate. Yo ya avise.

 _ **¿Vieron esos momentos cuando "sutilmente" experimento con una nueva OTP?**_

* * *

 **Clase de Natación.**

 **…**

El pelirrojo en traje de baño tragó con dificultad, mirando con horror la gran piscina que tenía diferentes medidas de profundidad, y, en cuanto vio como una niñita claramente varios años más joven que él se tiraba como si nada a la parte mucho más profunda un escalofrío lo recorrió.

¡¿Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer de esa locura?!

Mirando para todos lados, notando que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba cerca y tampoco la instructora, Shippou corrió hacía el portón que rodeaba la piscina como si su vida contara de eso, lamentablemente, y como era de esperarse, cuando el quinceañero estuvo a pasos de la salida se resbaló por causa de un gran charco de agua. Más pálido que nunca en toda su vida, y rezando por tener una muerte rápida e indolora, el chico cerró con fuerza los ojos, abriéndolos lentamente al poco tiempo, al notar que nunca se sumergía en las profundidades del agua con cloro.

— _¿Puedo flotar? —_ pensó atónito el menor.

Recién se percató de que alguien lo estaba sosteniendo de manera nupcial en cuanto escuchó una voz conocida.

—¡Shippou! —exclamó el chico de mirada castaña. —¿Qué diablos hacías? — interrogó con el entrecejo fruncido mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras que habían en la parte menos profunda de la piscina con el pelirrojo a cuestas.

—¡Ha…Haku! —exclamó con nerviosismo, percatándose que se había abrazado al cuello de su mejor amigo en cuanto éste comenzó a caminar. —M…Me estaba yendo fuera de la alberca. ¿Por qué me estaba por ir? — dijo en cuanto el castaño le miró confundido. —A pues…¡Cloro! Recordé que soy alérgico al cloro, sí, eso. —se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin creerle ni un poquito a su mejor amigo, Kohaku lo soltó – aprovechando que el más bajo había dejado de sostenerse de su cuello –, provocando que el de orbes esmeraldas soltara un quejido, sobándose su retaguardia bajo el agua.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Shippou fulminando con la mirada al menor de los Higushi.

El moreno siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada asesina que recibía.

—No mientas, Shippou. —regañó. —Sólo eres alérgico a la lavanda. —le recordó al cruzarse de brazos.

— _Mierda. —_ pensó al morderse el labio. —¡N…No! ¡Hace poco el doctor dijo que soy alérgico al cloro! —insistió, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

Incrédulo, el chico del bañador azul marino sonrió encantadoramente, despeinando al más bajo al apoyar una mano sobre los cabellos rojizos, confundiendo al contrario.

—¡Si tanto insistes! ¿Kanna debe tener algo que evite que te mueras por tu alergia, no? —dijo alegremente, con un brillo malvado en sus orbes castañas.

Y mientras el más alto de los dos comenzó a pasar su mirada por todo el lugar en busca de la chica de cabellos alvinos y ojos negros, el poco color que Ookami había recuperado se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Ahora, que Tachibana hubiese aparecido de repente enfrente de ambos muchachos, sin siquiera ser llamada fue algo tétrico, digno de un par de gritos o desmayos.

—¡Anna! —exclamó nerviosamente Shippou.

Con la inexpresividad característica en su rostro pero con una inusual aura oscura rodeándola la chica con el entero color blanco posó sus orbes negras sobre su amigo.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de quitarle letras a mi nombre. —reprochó. —¿Me dirás que estupidez andabas haciendo? —añadió de forma escalofriante.

Orando internamente, Ookami empezó a reír ruidosamente, sintiéndose acorralado mientras veía a Kohaku hablar de lo más divertido del otro lado de la piscina con Souta, aunque debía admitir que el castaño era un nadador muy bueno y rápido.

— _¡Kohaku traidor! ¡No te convidare de mis dulces hasta año nuevo! —_ pensó con resentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentada en las escaleras de cemento recubiertas con cerámicos en el interior de la alberca, la mujer de ojos rubí le mostraba los ejercicios básicos a sus nuevos alumnos luego de un par de preguntas.

—Recuerden. —dijo Kagura. —Aspiren todo el aire que puedan, luego metan su rostro en el agua pero cuiden de que no entre en sus oídos, y suelten todo el aire que cogieron por la nariz, vean si logran mantener el rostro bajo el agua mientras cuentan mentalmente hasta diez. —habló pausadamente, explicando por segunda vez para quitar las dudas posibles.

—Tiene mano pesada. —murmuró por lo bajo Shippou, teniendo un gran chichón sobresaliendo en su cabeza.

La mujer de cabellos negros enarcó una ceja. —¿Alguna pregunta, joven Ookami? —inquirió.

El pelirrojo negó frenéticamente para luego sonreír. Una vez que la profesora se marchó para supervisar a los demás alumnos, el azabache que se encontraba junto con el amante de las golosinas inició con los ejercicios que le habían dejado como tarea.

—Oye, deberías comenzar a hacer lo que la _sensei_ dijo, Shippou. —regañó al mirar fijamente al contrario.

—Ya voy, Souta. —dijo el adolescente con el traje de baño color verde.

Así ambos siguieron practicando lo dicho por la instructora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de unos veinte minutos de _calentamiento_ – dígase meter la cabeza bajo el agua y aprender a flotar decentemente –, contado aún con cuarenta preciosos y posiblemente desastrosos minutos para nadar, el chico de estatura mediana se encontraba dando patadas para impulsarse de un lado de la piscina hacía el otro, agradeciendo el estar en la parte menos profunda mientras Kohaku lo ayudaba agarrándole de las muñecas para guiarlo en dirección recta. Al mismo tiempo, Souta era ayudado por la dulce Rin quién le agarraba de los tobillos para que él practicara las brazadas.

Sacando su cara del agua, el quinceañero tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejando de patalear, intentando que sus pies llegaran al piso y soltándose sin aviso del agarre del más alto sin previo aviso.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Kohaku sorprendido.

—¡Waa! —gritó Shippou al irse para atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Aprovechando el tener excelentes reflejos y el estar cara a cara con su mejor amigo, Kohaku logró agarrar al otro, abrazándolo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y manteniendo ambos el equilibrio para quedarse parados, de manera casi milagrosa. Decir que el sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas del Ookami competía con un tomate maduro, era poco.

—Gracias, Kohaku. —susurró. El susodicho sonrió en respuesta. —¿Y Kirara? —preguntó, desviándose un poco de la situación.

Cuando – aún abrazándolo por la cintura – Higushi apuntó con una gran sonrisa y toda la tranquilidad del mundo a una rubia que se encontraba tranquilamente nadando en la parte más profunda de la pileta, el quinceañero se horrorizó.

—Ella no es humana. —susurró asustado.

Por su parte, Kohaku solamente se carcajeó ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—Vale, ahora, sigamos practicando así ya dejas de andar tragando agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el sol escondiéndose y dejando a la vista un hermoso atardecer, el numeroso grupo de amigos salió de la piscina una vez acaba su clase de natación, diciéndose al sector donde se encontraban sus cosas y mientras las chicas se envolvían con sus toallas, los chicos se las colgaron por el cuello. Estando los seis a unos pasos de los baños donde podían darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, para luego irse a casa, tanto Shippou como Souta eran felicitados por sus demás amigos, ya que, para haber sido aquella su primera clase de natación lo habían hecho bien.

—¡Realmente aprender rápido! —dijo Rin mientras jugaba con sus mechones azabaches.

El castaño sonrió, pasando un brazo por los hombros del amante de los dulces. —Te lo dije, Rin. —dijo alegremente.

La albina por su parte rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que la rubia de ojos carmín sonreía divertida.

—No mientas, fueron Anna y Kira. —replicó Higurashi mirando al castaño.

Todos rieron.

—¡Hey! —exclamó la blanquecina de ojos negros. —Ya les dije que dejen de quitarle letras a mi…Uhg, olvídenlo. —dijo al cruzarse de brazos.

Nuevamente, todos volvieron a reír.

—Pero realmente esto es emocionante. —habló Kirara. —A este paso ambos estarán practicando _crol_ sin problemas para la última clase de esta semana. —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Crol? —cuestionó el azabache.

—¡Sí! Y sin problemas podrán tirarse desde la parte profunda y nadar hasta donde hay menos agua al finalizar el mes. —dijo alegremente Koisumi.

Ante lo dicho, casi todos asintieron para luego entrar cada quién al baño correspondiente. A fuera de los baños el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas seguía quieto en su lugar, acompañado por un castaño que le miraba confundido.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó una vez que proceso correctamente lo dicho por Rin. —¡Ni loco haré semejante acto de suicidio! —y eso ayudo un poco a _Haku_ para entender qué tenía su amigo.

Dejando un tierno beso en la frente del más bajo susurró. —No te preocupes, yo te apoyo para lo que sea, y ya sabes que no te dejaré morir, Ayame me asesinara sin piedad si eso llega a suceder. —ante lo dicho ambos rieron.

Suspirando, Shippou entró guiado por su mejor amigo al baño, mientras éste le decía: —Por lo tanto, hay que mejorar tu respiración.

Y aquí es cuando nuevamente se pregunta, ¿Cómo diablos se dejó convencer de esa locura de entrar en clases de natación? Luego recuerda que en realidad nunca aceptó y fue arrastrado allí por sus amigos. Bueno, quitando los litros de agua que tragó y tragaría, aquellas clases serían divertidas.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey!~ Yo aquí volviendo por estos lares trayendo mi nueva OTP de forma "sutil", y no, hoy no hay mucho por decir ni nada, solo que espero les haya gustado.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
